Found
by glitteredrune
Summary: Two years passed and still, none of them has moved on.  Sequel to Lost. One-shot


**So this is the sequel of 'Lost' and since I can't think of a decent title, I lamely named this 'Found'. Whatever. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here. Just the boring plot line. Hehe. Cassie Clare owns these characters. :)**

* * *

><p>Two years swiftly passed and Magnus Bane is barely breathing. He tried many things to forget him but it seemed that everything reminds him of Alec. Every morning, he wakes up with a smile on his face then his arms will search the bed for the warmth of Alec. That smile is quickly replaced by tears because he knows that Alec is not there and never will be. His heart shatters into a million pieces everytime he thinks of him. His brain told him to stop and move forward but his heart keeps on saying that Alec will be back and everything will be the same. He knows this is 99% impossible but still, he holds on for the remaining 1%.<p>

Alec moved to Idris after his last encounter with Magnus. He focused on training and fighting to forget Magnus but there he was, trying to mend his heart which was broken into million pieces. He wants to say sorry to him but something's keeping him from doing so. His pride? _Maybe._ The thought of Magnus moving on and finding another whose worthy of his love attention? _Yes, that's what bothering him._ He thought about leaving Idris and be back to his lover's comforting arms but reality knocked him down into the abyss of his emotions.

Alec is on his bed, resting after a day of intense training and sparring with a close friend of his family. Next week is Izzy's birthday and Alec can't think of anything to send her. It was Magnus who always find her something nice but... _but now he's gone._

Alec stood up and thinks of something both he and Izzy would love. _Go back home._

_It's Izzy's birthday._

Magnus is staring at the picture of him and Alec kissing. Isabelle took this photo and all of them were happy that time like nothing would ever be wrong.

"I should get her something nice," Magnus told Chairman Meow who was staring at him.

He stood up and went to his room to change. An hour later, he emerged from his room and left his apartment.

On his way to the Institute, he made a red, tight dress magically appeared before him. _Well, that's what magic is for._ It started drizzling before he arrived. He pressed the doorbell and Jace opened the door.

"Oh. Magnus." Jace said tightly. Magnus can see that he's been controlling himself into not knocking out Magnus's consciousness at that very moment.

"Jace. I was just going to give this to Izzy." He held out the dress which is now wrapped artistically.

"She doesn't need that. Now go away before I lose my control and knock you down." Jace growled.

"Will you please let me explain everything?" Magnus said exasperatingly.

That caught Jace attention. Maybe he should listen. "Okay. You'll explain everything to me and Iz. Come inside warlock."

Clary and Maryse organized a little dinner party for Izzy. It was her 19th birthday and they decided to go to a club later. Pandemonium perhaps so they can dance and kill demons. _Yup, partying and killing. So much fun._

She was arranging the table and Maryse was in the kitchen cooking when she heard the doorbell ringing. Jace and Isabelle are in the library lazing off the last time she checked. The doorbell ringed before and Jace was the one to get it. However, she has no idea on who arrived or what.

"Clarissa, will you see who our visitor might be?" Maryse shouted form the kitchen.

"Sure!" She shouted back.

On her way to the elevator, she saw Church sleeping on the hallway. _What a lazy afternoon this is,_ she thought. The elevator door opened and she made her way to the door. What she saw surprised her.

"Alec!" She squealed like a school girl and hugged Alec. They might not be the closest of friends but it has been so long since she last saw him. He hugged her back. She didn't notice that rain was pouring outside and Alec is wet from the rain. She doesn't mind getting wet. It's Alec, after all.

"Oh! Clary… can't… breathe…" Alec said, or tried to say. She let go and grin at him. He grinned back bringing glint to his blue eyes.

"I never thought you would miss me," Alec said.

"Of course I would miss you! Iz would be so happy!"

Clary accompanied Alec to the library. Alec went to his mother first and hugged her. Maryse was so surprised that she dropped the plate she's holding.

"Find your siblings. I'll clean this up first," she said and smiled.

"I'll help you," Clary volunteered.

So Alec made his way to the library and what he saw stopped him in his track. There, Magnus sat, locking his cat-like eyes with his blue ones.

Jace and Isabelle noticed what was happening and Iz jumped out of her chair and run towards his brother.

"Alec!" Just like Clary, Iz squealed and hugged her brother like there's no tomorrow. Jace stood up and gave him a nod. Iz let go and started talking. He didn't hear a word because he was watching Magnus. He can feel his heart beating fast and breaking at the same time. He wants to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him he's sorry but there's a voice in the back of his head telling him no. Iz stopped talking and noticed the tension between the two.

"Um, so…" Iz started.

"What is he doing here?" Alec said with harshness he didn't mean to add. Magnus flinched.

"I should get going," Magnus stood up from where he was seating and started to made his way out when Clary appeared at the door.

"Lightwoo… oh," She didn't know Magnus was there. He doesn't hate Magnus anymore but the presence of Alec made things complicated. Jace approached and kissed her lightly on the lips. She snap out of her thoughts and said what was she going to say.

"It's time for dinner. Maryse said to call the three of you but since Magnus is here…"

"He's my guest. He will be having dinner with us." Isabelle said defiantly. None of them could say anything because her tone implied that this discussion is over.

They went to the dining area and found Robert and Maryse Lightwood talking. Things have been crazy between them. When they saw the kids, they both stood up.

"Happy birthday, Isabelle," he said and hugged Iz.

"Thanks, dad."

He noticed Magnus and gave Maryse a questioning look.

"He's my guest," Isabelle said, answering Robert's quizzical look.

The dinner went well. The food was great and everyone was quiet. Alec and Magnus kept on stealing glances to each other and when their eyes met, an old flame seemed to be rekindled.

After dinner, each went to their respective rooms. They'll be going at the club later to party. Clary went to Jace's room and Magnus stood awkwardly in front of Alec's door.

He built up his courage and raised his hand to knock but then the door flew open. Silence wrapped the two of them and minutes passed before one of them talked.

"What are you doing here?" Alec said, staring at Magnus's eyes.

_Don't do that,_ Magnus thought. _I might kiss you right now._

"You mean in front of your door? Well, I…"

"I mean _here_. We're done, right? What are you trying to accomplish by coming here?" The harshness in Alec's voice made Magnus's eyes moist and a drop of tear fell and crossed his right cheek.

"I didn't know you'll come. I just want to explain and say sorry to your siblings." He lowered his head because he can't control the tears anymore. "If you don't want me here, I'll go now."

Alec can't move or do anything again. He had this feeling two years ago when he saw Magnus with this werewolf. That scene keeps on playing on his head for two years now. And today, he has all the favors but he can't do anything. His heart says go but his head says no and he doesn't know on why he keeps on following his head. Maybe it was because his heart had been shattered and he doesn't trust it anymore.

Isabelle emerged from her room and saw Magnus. "Where are you going, Magnus?"

"I should get going. I… I have some appointments tonight." Magnus smile sadly. Isabelle noticed his eyes which were still wet and puffy from crying. Magnus left and Alec used all of his pride to not chase and hug him.

* * *

><p>Pandemonium Club is still the same when Alec last saw it. Lights are dancing and the music is still blasting. Humans with their skimpy clothes grind their bodies to each other under the low lights. The air is filled with the smell of alcohol, sweat, and well, things you don't want to smell or see.<p>

Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Alec made their way to the bar to grab some drinks before dancing. Alec's not really planning to dance. Alec noticed the spiked, sparkly hair before they arrived the bar. His heart started to race.

Magnus didn't know where to go after his encounter with Alec. He doesn't want to go back to his apartment and mull and sulk in front of Chairman Meow. He wants to go somewhere noisy and wild where no one, even him, can hear his thoughts.

"Magnus!" A familiar voice shouted his name in the middle of the room. _Oh, no,_ he thought. Before he had the chance to stand up and leave, the shadowhunters were already there. Simon, the daylighter, was also with them.

"Appointment, eh?" Isabelle nudged him playfully.

"I was actually just gonna grab a drink then I'll go," he stood up but Simon blocked him.

"You could've just made it appear out of nowhere, right?" Simon smirked and the rest laughed, except Alec who was staring at his shoes.

"Anyway, I want to dance. Babe, come with me?" Isabelle announced and Simon came with her. Clary and Jace also lost themselves in the middle of the dance floor.

Magnus continued his drink and Alec took the seat beside him then ordered beer. After finishing his drink, Magnus stood up to leave but Alec grabbed his shirt.

"Don't leave me here," he said with a pleading voice. Magnus was shocked by this and sat back on his seat.

"So, how was Idris?" Magnus asked lamely. The fact that he was sitting with his ex is extremely awkward. How about making a conversation with him?

"Cut the crap, Mag. I'm sorry about earlier," he stared into his half-empty mug of beer.

Magnus smiled and his heart beats out of his chest when Alec called him Mag. He only uses that nickname when they were cuddling on his couch on a lazy afternoon. _He still remembers,_ he smiled to himself.

"It's OK," he smiled and looked at Alec.

"No, it's not. Look, can we go outside and talk?" Alec looked hopefully at him.

"Sure. Let's go." They paid for their drinks and went out.

The cold breeze slapped the faces of the two men as they step outside of Pandemonium club. They walked with no particular destination in mind. The presence of each other was enough for them to forget the night's coldness that was starting to creep into their bodies.

"Alec, I'm sorry," Magnus started. He looked at Alec but he was staring at his shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I know. I'm sorry, too." He said quietly. They're now in the dead end of a dark alley and the temperature's getting colder. Magnus doesn't know how to react.

"I think I overreacted and didn't let you explain. Don't worry, Iz told me everything." He looked up and met Magnus's eyes. It has been ages since he last lost himself into those deep eyes that can convene so many emotions.

"Enough of the depressing conversation. How are you?" Magnus smiled at him and it feels like he was transported back into his party where he first met Alec.

Alec smiled. "I feel great now that we're talking again."

Alec doesn't know why he keeps on saying things that he hid in the back of his mind. _Whatever. I will do what I want to do._

Magnus can't control his feelings anymore. He grabbed Alec's face and crushed his mouth into his. Alec was clearly not expecting this because a gasp escaped his lips. Nonetheless, he kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist. The kiss was passionate and both of them are crying. All of their emotions were transferred through their lips as they hungrily kiss each other. Magnus can't believe what was happening. He pulled out first because he needs to breathe. Alec's cheeks were flushed which made him cuter. _Fuck, I want to kiss you again,_ Magnus thought.

"Boyfriend," Magnus blurted out. Alec frowned. _Great, you ruined the moment._

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you have a boyfriend," Alec said angrily and started to walk away.

"What? Hell, no. Hey, Alec! Stop!" He ran after him and grabbed his wrist. Alec turned around. "I was asking about your boyfriend, er, boyfriends."

"Huh?" Alec turned his head slightly on the right side and look at Magnus quizzically.

"Your... boyfriend... before you left... me," Magnus couldn't concentrate on speaking because his whole mind was focused on Alec's lips.

"Oh, I broke up with them before I left for Idris," Alec smiled.

"Fantastic," Magnus leaned in and kiss Alec once more. He hugged him in his arms and Alec's arm is back on Magnus's waist. The kiss was lighter this time. It feels like they were just playing. Magnus bit Alec's lower lip which made Alec smiled.

"I love you, Alec," Magnus said after he pecked Alec's lips.

"I love you, too." Alec smiled and blushed.

"Don't ever try leaving me again or I swear I'll kill myself," Magnus said seriously.

"Your wish is my command, High Warlock of Brooklyn," Alec said and kissed Magnus again.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah. I originally planned to kill Magnus and IDK why I ended up writing this kiss-y kiss-y stuff. I'm such a hater of happy endings.<strong>

**So, liked it or not? Tell me! :)**


End file.
